


Un día cualquiera

by Mereth



Series: Los otros Funcionarios del Tiempo [1]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El trabajar en un lugar tan secreto y escondido como el Ministerio del Tiempo no quitaba que hubiera días en que desearas no haberte levantado de la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/gifts).



> Esta historia, aunque sin usar los personajes que en ella salen, bebe de las ideas de la serie de televisión española El Ministerio del Tiempo e inaugura una serie sobre otros funcionarios que deben haber en él. Sin betear, así que cualquier error que se vea será corregido sobre la marcha. 
> 
> Para Ela, que fue la inspiradora (y culpable) de que esto haya sido escrito.

El día no había sido nada bueno. El trabajar en un lugar tan secreto y escondido como el Ministerio del Tiempo no quitaba que hubiera días en que desearas no haberte levantado de la cama. A veces, porque tenías que correr contra reloj para evitar una catástrofe. En general, porque solía ser un trabajo monótono y a veces incluso tedioso.

Sabía que si hubiera podido contarle a alguien lo que hacía sin que hubiera pensado que estaba loca –algo improbable, era consciente. La verdad es que se conformaría con que la encerraran sin hacer chistes sobre cabinas azules e ingleses-, no la habrían creído cuando llegara a la parte de que era monótono vigilar el Tiempo. Pero era la pura verdad. Las hazañas de salvar la Historia se reservaban para las Patrullas, la élite del Ministerio, y no para los funcionarios intermedios como ella. Pero cuando las patrullas se iban con su misión acabada, era el turno de funcionarios como ella: gente dedicada a observar los detalles y a mirar que todo hubiera vuelto a su cauce. A vigilar un sitio en concreto durante años, siempre atentos a cualquier cambio, para avisar al Ministerio si ocurría algo que trastocara la Historia como la conocemos. 

Era monótono y poco espectacular, pero no la aburría observar una parte de la historia que ya conocía. Si lo hubiera hecho habría solicitado un cambio de puesto a otra época, pero estaba cómoda vigilando en el siglo XXI. Excepto en días como aquel. Un día que había empezado mal, con el despertador sonando tarde y el metro haciendo de las suyas-Metro de Madrid, vuela. Las narices. No quería saber cómo sería si se arrastrara-, para ir a peor al ver en el dossier qué fecha y lugar le tocaba ese día: Madrid en 2004. _Un 12 de marzo_.

 

Tan cerca de la tentación de ir sólo un día más atrás y cambiar todo, pero lo suficientemente lejos visto desde 2015 como para saber que era mala idea. Que los funcionarios como ella no estaban hechos para patrullas heroicas que salvaban la Historia, si no para afrontar las consecuencias cuando se iban los héroes y quedaba el día a día. Para recoger los pedazos de lo que pudo haber sido y encauzarlo hacia lo que realmente fue. Aunque doliera.

Y lo había hecho, como lo hacía siempre-con eficiencia, haciendo de tripas corazón. Observando que no quedara ningún cabo suelto que pudiera significar un cambio _a posteriori_ en el curso de la Historia-, aunque le quedara la espina de que podría haberse evitado.

Pero el que hubiera hecho su trabajo sin queja y minuciosamente no quitaba el amargo sabor de boca cuando volvió a cruzar la puerta hasta el Ministerio al final del trabajo. La necesidad de un cambio, de no irse a su casa con el horror en la retina y la lluvia aún empapando su cuerpo, como la angustia que impregnaba ese pasado día de marzo en Madrid impregnaba su alma. No tuvo que pensárselo antes de ponerse en marcha.

 

(Por suerte, la ropa que llevaba no llamaría la atención en la fecha que tenía en mente y Sastrería estaba tan sobrepasada con los recortes que no se darían cuenta que había tardado en devolverla unas pocas horas de más.)

 

Un simple vistazo a la aplicación del móvil para ver el número–si algo no echaba de menos era el listín que tenían antes y tener que hacer cálculos todos los días sobre cuál puerta era cuál época-, un tramo de escalera y allí estaba: la puerta 93.

El número hizo que esbozara una sonrisa. La Historia y las puertas a veces tenían momentos como este. Podía llamarse azar. También destino. Ella más bien creía que lo que había era mucha mala leche. En cualquier caso nada podía ser más apropiado. Inspirando cruzó la puerta, dispuesta a perderse en el bullicio del centro de Madrid, un soleado día de mayo en que la ciudad respiraba la emoción contenida y los nervios previos a un partido grande. Y pocos había más grande y con más emoción que el del 24 de mayo de 2014.

**Author's Note:**

> El 11 de marzo de 2004, terroristas de Al-Qaeda pusieron bombas en 4 trenes de cercanías en hora punta. Murieron 191 personas y es considerado el atentado con más victimas mortales en Europa. El 12 de marzo más de 2 millones de personas se manisfestaron en Madrid bajo una intensa lluvia.
> 
> El 24 de mayo de 2014, se jugó la final de Champions League entre los dos principales equipos de Madrid, el Real Madrid y el Atletico de Madrid. Tras ir ganando el Atleti casi todo el partido, el Real Madrid empató en el minuto 93 y acabaría ganando el partido.


End file.
